A vampire to the past
by S.Ganon
Summary: Tsukune discovers that he is a descendent of the Hylians and that he has to save his friends who were kidnapped by a wizard. He is accompanied by Moka, but can even she defeat the wizard? Follows the story of A Link to the Past.
1. The adventure begins

Hello, everyone. Here I am with yet another fanfic. This time, I'm making a crossover of Rosario + Vampire and The Legend of Zelda since the latter is my favorite video game series of all time. This crossover shares the same basis as A Link to the Past, which is probably one of the best games in the series. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys this.

**Chapter 1- the adventure begins**

_ "The hero's triumph on Cataclysm's eve wins three symb__ols of virtue. The Master Sword he then retrieves, keeping the Knight's line true." _The prophecy of theMaster Sword as seen in A Link to the Past.

As Tsukune was enjoying the rest of his peaceful break after his first semester at Yokai Acadamy, he thought his life would be a little normal for a little bit. That was until he overheard a strange conversation his parents were having.

He overheard his mother saying "Haven't you noticed it, dear? In the month since that wizard, Agahnim showed up, six people have disappeared."

"People always disappear. It's part of society, sadly." Tsukune heard his father respond.

The boy heard his mother respond with "But those six are descendents of the seven. I don't know if you've noticed, but the seal of the Seven is weakening since the kidnappings began. After what my ancestors did to help them cast that seal, I do not want it broken! It is time for Tsukune to put an end to all of this. That one friend of his should be able to help."

"Help to end what?" Tsukune asked as he entered the room.

"Oh no. I take it you heard?" His mother asked.

"I did. What is going on?" Tsukune asked.

"You see, Tsukune, there was a great evil that attempted to take over this world a very long time ago, and seven sages managed to seal him off in a dimension connected to our own. There were many who died protected those seven so the seal could began." Mrs. Aono explained. "I am a descendent of one of the warriors who protected those sages so the seal could be cast."

"You said something about kidnappings and that wizard who recently showed up. Would you care to explain?" Tsukune asked.

"It has to do with how the seal can be broken. If descendents of all seven sages are cast into this dimension, the seal will break." Mrs. Aono began. "Six descendents of those sages have already disappeared. Four of them are your friends from school."

"Which ones?" Tsukune asked in shock, as he didn't think any of his friends could be captured and sent to an alternate dimension.

"The ones who came here shortly after you came home. Well, except for Moka. I believe she's a descendent of those seven as well." Mrs. Aono explained.

"And the other two?" Tsukune asked.

"One was a girl named Koko, and the other was this kid named Gin." Mrs. Aono responded. "I can tell you no more, but I can do this." She waved her hand and her ears as well as Tsukune's grew long. "This is our true form."

"What?" Tsukune shouted as he felt his ears. "We're elves?"

"Not me. I'm a human, and glad to be so." Mr. Aono said as he backed out of the room.

"We're not elves. The correct term is Hylian. We have the ability to access many magical powers as well as our hidden land." Mrs Aono explained as she walked out to the front of their house with Tsukune, with the Yokai Acadamy bus in front of them. "The driver will explain."

"Nice to see you again, kid." The driver said as he beckoned Tsukune to get on board, which he did. "Take a seat directly behind me. I need to talk to you." The boy agreed as the bus drove off.

"So what is going on?" Tsukune asked. "I'm a little confused.

"Simple. I need to take you to the home of your ancestors so you can save the entire planet." The driver responded. "But we have another stop to make, first. We need to pick up a friend of yours before that wizard gets to her." The bus stopped in a remote area and someone got on the bus. Tsukune was surprised by who it was. It was Moka.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked as she sat next to him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Moka said as the bus drove off.

"There is a grave threat to the world, both human and monster." The driver began. "The seal of the seven is on the verge of being broken."

Everyone heard the inner Moka say "That can't be good. If that seal is broken, then the legendary evil in there will be set loose upon the planet."

"Who?" Tsukune asked.

"A demon is sealed within the dimension known as the Dark World. He is a very powerful one who wants to rule over everything in all the worlds." The driver explained.

"A demon? That's all? Why would an entire dimension be sealed off to keep some demon in? I'm sure I can handle this." The inner Moka began as her rosary was removed by Tsukune.

"This demon? I can't be sure of that." The driver began.

"Why? Why would an S-Class monster have trouble with some low-level demon?" Moka asked.

"First off, the wizard, Agahnim has already captured six descendents of the seven, with you being the seventh." the driver said. "Those six are Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, as well as two others, Gin and this girl with some sort of bat companion. Being able to capture all of them is something that no ordinary wizard can do. Since he wants to break the seal of the seven, he must be in the service of the one sealed in the Dark World."

"Who's sealed there?" Moka asked with a look if confidence and arrogance. "Just thought I'd ask."

"The one sealed there is a wizard known as Ganondorf." the driver explained.

Moka breathed a sigh of relief as the bus drove up to a strange tunnel. "If that name was four letters shorter, even I would have been-"

"That wizard is better known as the demon, Ganon." The driver concluded.

Moka was scared speechless. "Ga-Ganon?"

"Who is this Ganon?" Tsukune asked.

"Ganon is monstrous creature who desires the power of the gods to rule over everything on the planet. I guess it makes sense that he is the one sealed in the Sacred Realm since he did kill a lot of monsters, including many vampires, during the Seal War. That is the name of the battle that occurred when the seal of the seven was cast." the vampire answered as the bus went through the tunnel and ended up in a peaceful little town.

"Here we are, kids. Welcome to Hyrule. I'm letting you off here." As the two got off the bus, the driver gave a map to them. "I think you might need this. Hyrule is a big place. I believe Agahnim is making his preparations in the castle, but the way you two are now, you can't touch that wizard. What you need is the legendary Master Sword. Talk to the elder of this village. He'll know where it is." The driver said as he drove off.


	2. The village elder

**Chapter 2- the elder, Sahashrala**

"Okay. Any idea where to begin, Moka?" Tsukune asked as they were wandering around the village the bus driver dropped them off in.

"Even I don't know. I don't know very much about Hyrule except for Ganon." Moka answered.

"It seems that even you're scared of this Ganon creature. Why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"As I already told you on the bus, Ganon is a very powerful demon. Even the vampires that are much stronger than me are scared of him, as Ganon killed many of them a long time ago." Moka explained. "Let's just find this village's elder."

"Excuse me." A young boy said as he walked up to the two. "I hear you two are looking for the elder?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Moka snapped.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Elder Sahasrala is away." The boy explained.

"Then what is the use of telling us that?" Tsukune asked.

"Because I know where the elder is. He is at the East Palace." The boy answered.

"East Palace? Where's that?" Moka asked as she saw Tsukune looking at their map. "You can actually read that?" she asked as she looked at the map. "Those runes are very old!"

"They are? It looks like proper English to me." Tsukune responded as he pointed to a temple on the eastern part of the map. "I think this is the East Palace."

"It is." The boy began as he drew an "x" on the map where the temple was. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for the elder?"

"We're looking for some relic called the Master Sword." Tsukune explained.

"He should know about that. He is a descendent of one of the sages. Well, good luck." The boy said as he ran off.

"I guess we should pay this old man a visit." Moka began as she stepped in front of Tsukune. "I should take us to this palace since your abilities haven't awakened, yet."

"A-abilities?" Tsukune asked as they walked out of the village known as Kakariko, at least according to the sign at the entrance.

"Yes. According to legend, the Hylians, the second inhabitants of this world, possess many magical powers that even yokai can barely understand. That's why you were able to read the runes on the map." Moka explained as she grabbed Tsukune and headed east of Kakariko village. "If we're lucky, your power should awaken. Even the Holy Lock can't contain the magic of the Hylians. To tell you the truth, I knew what you were from the beginning, and your mother reconfirmed that her ancestors were from this land."

"Moka, what do you mean by the first race to inhabit this world?" Tsukune asked as they passed through a few archways and saw a bunch of statues.

"I'll explain." Moka began as she put Tsukune down. "When this world was created, the Hylians were the first race to inhabit the surface. The first race was a bunch of sky people known as the Oocca, and it looks like we're here." The two found some sort of room by the entrance and walked in. An old man waited inside. "Are you the village elder, old man?"

The old man nodded. "I am, indeed. I am Sahashrala. What brings two so young all the way out here?"

"Elder Sahashrala, we have come seeking information about the Master Sword, which can be used to defeat the wizard, Agahnim." Tsukune began. "We heard you would know of it."

"And so I do, but you should know that not just anyone can use that mighty blade. You must prove yourself before you can use it." Sahashrala explained.

"I never heard that bit." Moka remarked. "What do we have to do to prove that we can use the sword?"

"First, I'll recite the prophecy that was written by the people who made the Master sword. _The hero's triumph on cataclysm's eve bears three symbols of virtue. The Master Sword he then retrieves, keeping the knights' line true._ There are three pendants throughout Hyrule that must be gathered before you can use the Master Sword. I'll mark their location, along with the location of the Master Sword on your map." The elder explained as he took the duo's map and gave it right back to them. "The first pendant is in the palace, but I want to give this to you." Sahashrala left the room and came back a few minutes later with a sword, which he handed to Tsukune. "Please take this sword. It will help you in your journey."

"Wow! Thanks!" Tsukune exclaimed as he swung the sword around.

"That looks like a nice sword. Where did you get it, old man?" Moka asked.

"It was given to me by an old knight before his untimely departure. That was a very long time ago." Sahashrala began as he looked at Tsukune. "Could you go on to the palace alone, young man? I want to talk to the vampire in private."

"I guess. I could get some practice in with this sword." Tsukune said as he ran out of the room.

When he left, Moka turned to face the village elder. "If you try pulling anything, old man, I am going to make you regret it! Why did you send Tsukune to the palace by himself, anyway? He's lived as a human until this point, and he's never used a sword, or any weapon for that matter."

"That boy carries the blood of one of the knights who fought in the Seal War." Sahashrala began. "The Master Sword can only be used by one of the line of the ancient knights of Hyrule."

"But He's still a human! Ganon is a monster, so as a yokai, myself, I should be the one to challenge him!" Moka shouted at the old sage.

"Ganon may be a monster now, but he used to be a human who was corrupted and turned into a demon when he touched the Triforce, creating the Dark world in the process." Sahashrala explained.

"The Triforce always sounded interesting. I think I'll find it and use my wish to remove the seal on myself." Moka smiled as she thought about the idea of being released. "I could also use it to defeat Ganon."

"You'll have to kill Ganon to get it, vampire. It is bound to him, and it will stay that way as long as he's alive." Sahashrala explained. "You know what, maybe you should try and help the boy, providing he needs it."

So chapter 2 is out of the way. In the next chapter, Tsukune's quest for the three pendants will begin, with a little help from Moka. There won't be any other characters from the R+V cast until the pendants are found. Some of you should know why that is. Or course, if anyone wants any of the characters from the R+V cast to appear before that point, let me know.


End file.
